An Unknowing Cupid
by The Divine Judged
Summary: Peeves thinks its a funny prank locking Lily Evans and James Potter together in a classroom, little does he know that he may have just played the role of cupid in an unlikely romance. One-shot.


_Written simply because I was bored and wanted to write something a bit more light hearted, not my best piece of writing but thought I'd share it because it can't hurt right, all feedback is appreciated, apart from that, enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Peeves!" Lily scream bashing at the door the poltergeist had magically sealed "You let us out this minute or-" she was cut of before you should finish her threat

"It's no use you know Evans" James stated bluntly "He's probably halfway around the castle by now, looks like you're stuck with me, atleast for the forseeable future" he grinned at her in that way she hated.

"Oh and here I thought my day couldn't get any worse" she replied with extra sarcasm, just incase his pea sized brain didn't get the hint.

"Ouch, the insult master strikes again" James said, still wearing that stupid grin across his smug face.

"Shut up, Potter" Lily snapped, sitting down on a table and folding her arms.

"Sorry Lils, you missing Slug Hub or something thats putting you in such a foul mood?" he asked, a genuine hint of concern could almost be heard betraying itself in his voice.

"It's Slug Club and do not ever call me Lils again unless you want-" again however the red-headed gryffindor was interupted by her fellow lionheart

"A bat bogey hex to the face again? Don't look so surprised, I remember the odd bits of information, it's a shame it's never in class though" he joked and at the same time it almost seemed like Lily Evans allowed a smirk to flash across her face momentarily before she corrected her expression to the one of dislike she normally wore around James Potter and his friends.

"You're impossible" she simply stated and got up from the table and began pacing,

"And you love it" James replied almost instantly,

"Do I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow inqusitively,

"How could you not love me?" James asked, grinning once again.

"You're childish" Lily said

"Playful" James shrugged as he replied, Lily rolled her eyes,

"Arrogant"

"Confident in my abilities"

"Sleazy" she said, putting extra emphasis on the word

"Charming" James replied, putting on his best posh-boy accent and pushing his untidy hair out of his face. Lily laughed, though she wasn't sure if it was out of frustraton or genuine amusement.

"And now we are back to impossible" she said

"And yet you still love it." James pointed out, Lily gave up pacing and collapsed down onto the desk next to him groaning. "Come on Lily, i'm not all that bad, I do have a sensitive side you know?" James said pleadingly.

"Really? Could've fooled me" Lily teased.

"When I was nine my pet rat died, I locked myself in my room for three days" James replied, seemingly proud of this feat. Lily snorted with laughter which caused James to put on an expression of hurt. "Hey, I loved the rat" he said defensively.

"James Potter is capable of love? Well I never" Lily said, still giggling a little to herself "Y'know maybe, just maybe you aren't the heartless guy I thought you were Mr Potter" Lily admitted reluctantly "Just maybe" she emphasised.

"Wow, was that a near compliment Evans? I'm impressed, perhaps you're finally breaking out of that grudge you've had against me since we were first years" James said hopefully

"You make it sound like i'm in the wrong, you teased me for months about my hair colour" she reminded him,

"Only cause I liked it" James mumbled shyly,

"You what?! You're trying to tell me that you made fun of my hair because you liked it!" she exclaimed.

"Well yeah, thats what you do at that age is it not, but the joke kinda caught on, and I didn't wanna admit it I liked it cause, well I liked being cool" James admitted.

"Is there anything else you aren't telling me?" Lily asked, her voice dropping well below that of her previous statements.

"You're eyes." James said "I've always really liked your eyes, they're..." he struggled for the right word before sighing "They're beautiful okay, there I said it."

Lily wasn't one hundred percent focussed on what James Potter was saying anymore, she had become suddenly aware that the two had drawn closer and closer during the past couple of minutes, and that over the last few moments James' hand had brushed not so slyly against hers, she could feel her cheeks beggining to betray her emotions and yet at the same time couldn't help but look up at James' face, as she expected, he was staring at her.

"There they are" he said smiling slightly, a gesture which was returned by Lily. All of a sudden she felt his fingers interlocking with hers, there was no doubt about it now, she was most definitely a shade of red similar to that of a quaffle and yet still she couldn't pull her gaze away from the eyes of James Potter as their faces inched slowly towards each other, daring the other to break first.

In the end it was Lily who did, leaning in towards James and kissing him while running her free hand through the black unruly mess of hair she had so often criticised him for, she felt his arm wrap around her waist as he squeezed the hand he held and deepened the kiss. After what felt like hours, days, maybe even years the two finally broke apart and as they did they both simultaneously burst into relieved laughter "Wait until I tell the guys on the quidditch team I made out with Lily Evans" James teased.

"If you dare mention a word of this to anyone" Lily hissed

"Relax Lily, was just kidding" James said, raising his hands in surrender, as he did the door to the classroom clicked open and Professor Slughorn barged in "Oh Lily, thank goodness you're safe dear, I heard Peeves cackling about locking a pair of Gryffindors in a classroom and when you didn't turn up to class I feared the worst" James rolled his eyes as Lily made to exit the classroom

"Hey Evans!" he yelled after her "How about making this a more permanent arrangement" her head popped back round the door

"We'll see." She said teasingly, giving him a sly wink as she left him sitting alone on the desk.

"We'll see." he muttered, shaking his head.


End file.
